The role of social class in the novel and its effect on various characters.
Josh Betts Chapters 1-4 In the first few chapters, the difference between social classes of Mr. Lockwood and the various inhabitants of Wuthering Heights filters the story through a twisted lens. As the narrative of Wuthering heights is told by a very biased narrarator, Mr. Lockwood's social classes can heavily influence the story. Being high in the social ladder, Lockwood looks down upon Heathcliff and his household, casting him in a poor light, already portraying the byronic hero as dark and cold-hearted. Lockwood calls Heathcliff "exaggeratedly reserved," (3) "worrying," (7) "inhospitable," (7) "bad-natured," (13) and "ill-tempered"(13). Chapters 5-8 As the story progresses, social classes have even greater impacts. Hindley reduces Heathcliff to a common searvant, belittling his social status. This in turn causes trouble for him. When the Lintons come over for dinner, Heathcliff must stay inside the kitchen and cannot come out, as Hindley does not desire him to mix with the more proper folk. This causes Edgar to also learn to despise Heathcliff as the difference in thier social classes twists Edgar. However, the greatest and most terrible influence of social classes marks the fall of both Heathcliff and Catherine. Catherine cannot bring herself to marry Heathcliff as she cannot let her social status fall to low. "It would degrade me to marry Heathcliff now!" (86) she laments. So, instead she marries Edgar, a rich man high in the socail ladder. This one decision changes the course of destiny for all of the characters from then on until eternity. Chapters 9-12 Years pass within Nelly's narrative and Heathcliff comes home. However, he has drastically changed. Nelly states that he has "grown a tall, athletic, well-formed man;" he "looked intelligent" and was rich" (102). This step up in wealth and appearance causes Heathcliff to leap and bound up the social ladder. His newfound heights in the social hierarchy allow him to do several things. He acquires the entirety of Wuthering Heights from Hindley, which in turn drives Hindley mad. Heathcliff's rise in social status also allows him to extract his revenge. Much as what was done to him, Heathcliff denies Hareton of a proper education and thus pushes him down on the social ladder. Heathcliff also teaches the boy to swear at his father and throw rocks. Heathcliff is also now able to 'freely' visit the Lintons, as the social-status-barrier no longer applies to the newly-handsome-and-rich Heathcliff. Chapters 13-16 Heathcliff and Isabella elope, further affirming Heathcliff's new social status. However, since Heathcliff cannot punish Mr. Linton, he punishes Isabella "in Edgar's proxy of suffering" (156), and she becomes miserable, yearning to go back to the Grange. He now 'owns' Hindley, Hareton, and Isabella, at least one member from each of the two families. This further secures his power and ability to execute revenge. As Catherine dies, his grief grows exponentially and he returns to continue his revenge. Chapters 17-20 While the young Cathy wishes to go out and see the wonders of the world, Edgar doesn't let her, for fear of mixing with the folk in Wuthering Heights. However, she escapes and meets Hareton. He seems nice, but when she realizes he is not Heathcliff's son and can hardly read, she becomes seemingly disgusted with him and his lack of social status. She even goes into denial, claiming that Hareton is not her cousin. Linton also has a hard time adjusting to Wuthering Heights. Linton, who was used to an easy life in London, is shocked by the stark living conditions of the Heights, and this only causes his weak health to decline further. Since Hareton is reduced to a servant and cannot read, this also causes tension and hatred between young Earnshaw and young Heathcliff. Linton mocks Heathcliff and ridicules him constantly. The Rest of the Book Throughout the rest of the novel, the difference in social status between Cathy and Hareton causes tension. Cathy continuously mocks the boy for his inability to read and roughness for many, many chapters. She shouts things like "colossal dunce," (238) and tells him that he is "ridiculous... with his vile mistakes and mispronunciations!" (326). Heathcliff also gains more in social status, for when Linton and Cathy marry, and then Linton dies, Heathcliff now owns all of the Grange and the Heights. Linton, after the marraige, also becomes slightly obsessed with power and social status, ranting about how Cathy is practically nothing and all her things are his. However, after Lockwood leaves for the first time, Hareton and Cathy begin to fall in love, and Cathy, unlike her mother, disregards social status and money and proceeds to marry Hareton anyways, leading to a hopeful ending,